


Interruptions

by PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, Epistolary, Family, Gay Marriage, Homosexuality, Humor, Letters, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Mention of sex toys, Mentions of Sex, Newly weds, Slash, Vacation, friends - Freeform, mentions of sex additives, mentions of wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Draco and Harry are on their honeymoon when they start receiving a series of letters.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [playout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/gifts).

> This may be the last one-shot I can put up for a little while. I had some extra free time this week, but it's back to the grind tomorrow. It won't be the last one-shot like this ever, mind--just for now (unless I find myself desperately wanting to add more or I just want a break from my homework again xD). I also have to keep up with my online job so I'm not destitute come Summer, which means even less time for fics.
> 
> Not to mention I don't want to neglect my multi-chaptered stuff.

Dear Harry,

I still can't believe you actually married the git and ran off to paradise to do only Merlin knows what, and I hate to interrupt your fun (especially knowing your arsenal of hexes), but there's trouble back home. I'm starting to believe Malfoy's constant sarcasm of the Ministry falling apart without you may border on the truth...

Minister Robards is missing. Not even his wife knows where he went. It is pure chaos out here!

Ron

P.S. Spare me any details, please.

*****

Dear Weasel,

When I said 'absolutely no contact whilst we are on holiday,' I meant it. Harry is too busy being fucked to within an inch of his life to trouble himself over such trivialities.

The Minister probably faked his own kidnapping in a vain attempt to summon us home prematurely. It isn't going to work.

Now not another word unless you or your wife are actively on fire and/or you **want** to hear details of just _what_ I'm about to put _where_.

DM

*****

Dear Harry Potter-Malfoy,

We here at the Public Personal Pursuer would love to have an interview while you're here in France. We understand you're on Holiday, but it isn't often one gets the chance to speak to the Savior and his new husband. In fact, since your wedding was just three days ago, no one has!

If you're feeling up to it, please write us back.

Primly Babineaux  
PPP

*****

Dear Ms. Babineaux,

Absolutely not.

Sincerely yours,  
Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy-Potter

P.S. All future correspondence from your organization while we are in France will be summarily rejected.

*****

Dear Harry,

Apparently Ron received a letter by your husband that was, as he puts it, "disturbing beyond all reason". I trust the two of you are enjoying yourselves (thoroughly, if Ron's overly dramatic gagging noises are anything to go by) and I apologize for my husband's interruption.

Enjoy these new Adult Wheezes that I think Draco will find rather entertaining.

Love,  
Hermione

*****

Dear Hermione,

You are a treasure.

Please let Ron know that Harry and I are enjoying your thoughtful gifts _immensely_. In fact, Harry is still too knackered from the last one to write back himself. (Also too embarrassed, but we're working on that.)

You are my second favourite Gryffindor.

Draco

*****

Dear Draco,

When are you coming home? Have you made arrangements on where to live? I know you're a grown adult, but it would be nice to at least been given details as important as that.

Tell Mr. Potter I said hello,  
Mother

*****

Dear Mother,

As I have said before, both in person and in letter, Harry and I will be on the continent until the 23rd and when we return it will be to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The fact that we are now married will not entice either of us to give up our home and reside at the Manor, despite your best efforts.

We will, of course, visit often.

I love you dearly. Harry sends his regards.

Love,  
Draco

*****

Dear Harry and Draco,

I hope things are going well. We've been missing you both quite dearly back home, though it has only been five days. Considering Draco's sexual energy, I'm certain all your Wrackspurts will have been eradicated (at least temporarily) by the time you return. Also take care to watch for Violet-winged Enmols--they live in the walls of old buildings, such as your hotel, but luckily are more often spotted in old homes (be careful when returning to Grimmauld.)

Best of luck,  
Luna

*****

Dear Draco,

You still owe me for not causing trouble at the wedding. I was even nice to your lover's precious cronies! I will accept nothing less than an all expenses paid vacation to Rome with spending money for an extended shop.

Love,  
Pansy

*****

Pansy,

Your best behaviour was a requirement for attendance, not some kind of over-and-above service worthy of reward. I appreciate that you made nice with the Longbottoms and even went so far as to dance with a Weasley, but you won't be getting a holiday out of it.

Now hush. I've a honeymoon to enjoy. See you in a week.

Draco

*****

Dear Harry,

To show my good faith (and full approval of your hot husband whom I now imagine with you for wank material- sorry, not sorry), I have enclosed a few toys that I know Draco would love to use on you. Hermione told me she sent Sensi-gel and Three-O, so combine the two for an extra thrill~

Hope you can survive!

Love,  
Ginny

*****

Dear Ginerva,

You are a true friend. And more than welcome to picture Harry and I together as often as you like. It's the least I can do for you helping him come to his senses about his sexuality and sending him into my waiting arms.

DM

*****

Dear Draco,

Are you certain you don't want a third for your honey moon? Ever the pity. None the less if you ever grow bored or irritated with the Hero... Well, you know. Not that I truly believe you ever will.

Send pictures?

Blaise

*****

Blaise,

No means no, you impossible, unrelenting slag.

DM

*****

Dear Draco,

Though your taste in companionship is deplorable, I suppose I have no choice but to (eventually) accept it. Your mother is certain this is just another fling so it may take her quite a while longer to process it all, despite having been to the wedding. Or rather, the reception. Neither of us could bare watching you bond yourself to such a neanderthal when you know you deserve a more proper mate.

None the less, to ensure your happiness we have doubled your funds in the hopes that it may be used to at least get the man a better wardrobe.

Love,  
Father

*****

Dear Father,

Your graciousness and generosity know no bounds.

Now, please, stop belittling my husband. As I have made abundantly clear, he is not going anywhere.

We can discuss this further upon my return. Although I fail to see why we must. It would be far simpler for all involved if you and Mother would just accept the facts. I love Harry and I am _lucky_ to have him.

Draco

*****

To the Concierge of the Grand Millanese,

As of this moment, please block all incoming owls and fire-calls to suite 205 for the remainder of our stay. And I do mean **all**. If one gets through, my husband and I will be moving to a different hotel.

We're _busy._

Sincerely,  
Harry Potter-Malfoy


End file.
